What Happened?
by Mrs.Quirky-Bookworm
Summary: When you see a girl that looks somewhat like 2 guild members you'll let her in. When she is looking for her parents though, will you help her? Will relationships brew or completely vanish? When a girl comes up to your doorstep what will you do? This is what Fairy Tail would do.
1. Blaire Layla Heartfilia-Dragneel

**Hey! It's Bookworm! This is my first story! Constructive criticism is wanted, but no flames please. Enjoy!  
All rights go to Hiro Mashima! I don't own Fairy Tail!  
_**

I smiled. So this was the place. Fairy Tail was in scripted on a ratty old farmhouse. It seemed quite welcoming though. I walked in and got some strange glances from a few people chugging down drinks from wooden mugs.

A girl, not quite sober came up to me. She had dark, curly brown locks of hair coming to her waist; barely covering her Fairy Tail mark. She had think eyelashes and wore a purple bikini top and a khaki-colored pants. Her breath reeked of alcohol and she wore a sly grin. "What're you doin' here girly." She started, her words slurring. "You stay here any longer and you might smell like beer for the rest of your life!" She chortled and sat back down on her bar stool.

I gave her a nervous grin and walked towards a bar stool, in fact several bar stools away from that lady. A woman, in her early 20's came up to me. She had glossy blue eyes and wavy platinum blonde hair. She wore a long maroon dress and reached her ankles and had a sweet smile on her lips. She seemed more polite than the woman who was currently chugging her perhaps 19th barrel of alcohol.

"Now, who might you be?" The woman said cleaning a mug, "I'm Mirajane, Is there anyone you'd like to see in particular?"

"Umm, I'm Blaire Layla Heartfilia-Dragneel, and I'd like to see my parents." I said softly gazing up at her.

"Now, who has round chocolate brown eyes and salmon colored hair?" The woman said thinking.

I looked around at everyone else and they all seemed to be eavesdropping. They had all dropped their drinks; whether they are alcohol or not. Their eyes widened and some sulked.

I heard a thud and I climbed over the bar table only to see Mirajane lying on the floor hearts flying around her head.

"And there she goes again." A voice came from the right, "Hi, I'm Levy." She had dark brown eyes and stout blue hair up to her shoulders. She had a small smile and a red-orange bandana keeping her bangs from falling in her face. She wore an orange tunic up to her mid-thigh and knee high boots. She was quite short, but still slightly taller than me

"H-hi?" I said unsure, these people seemed very unusual and very awkward.

"I know how you feel, you'll get used to it." She whispered in my ear.

I giggled and gave her a big smile. She gasped and muttered something about Nate and Rushi.

A man walked up to me, he had odd hair gelled up like a wave and a tacky alternating green shirt. He wore cargo pants and had cigar buds falling everywhere. "Huh, looks like a mixed up version of Natsu and Lucy, doesn't it Macao?"

"Definitely, Wakaba." Another elder man came up, less drunk then what I came to know as Cana.

"WE'RE BACK!" A loud thump came and the barn doors were nearly ripped off its hinges.

Five figures came through the door, one man who was half-naked and had tousled black hair. He wore a satchel and a stray shirt was a few meters behind him. He was slightly handsome and had a stoic look on his face. He ran a stray hand through his the other pocketed in his denim jeans.

Another busty woman came into view; she had scarlet hair and sharp brown eyes. She wore a sterling set of Heart Kreuz armor and a maroon skirt under it. She wore black boot up to her knees and had a stern gaze on everyone.

A beautiful teen walked through the barn door a hand rest on her hips and had round chocolate eyes. She had plump lips lightly adorned with lip-gloss and a blue dress with gold details. She wore her golden locks in two ponytails and wore ankle high shoes. She had pretty smile and a voluptuous bust too.

The last man had salmon-colored hair spiked off in different directions and wore an open vest with a yellow border. A dragon scaled scarf was wrapped around his neck and he had a cheek-to-cheek grin. He had onyx black eyes and a playful aura.

"By the way, the stripping one is Gray, the one dressed in armor is Erza, the blonde once is Lucy and the pinky is Natsu." Levy whispered in my ear and them went on to greet them.

Gray came up to me and said, "Who's the kid? She seems to look like…" He gasped then looked up at Levy and she nodded at him, as if to say 'we were like that too'.

Erza asked me, "What's your name?"

"Blaire Layla Heartfilia-Dragneel." I answered while fidgeting under their gazes.

A loud thump echoed through the barn and Lucy lay on the ground. Natsu was pale, but still lifted Lucy up and took her to the infirmary.

Gray asked, "Are you looking for anyone?"

I nodded, "My parents." I grinned.

"So flame-brain finally got himself a girlfriend!" Gray announced. Catcalls and whistles were heard around the guild hall. What an interesting guild.  
_

**Horrible ending eh, RnR!**


	2. Parents?

**I'm sooo sorry that it's so short! I make an extra long chapter tomorrow and maybe make 2 one-shots? All rights go to Hiro Mashima-san! Enjoy. :)**

* * *

After getting to know this place, I finally realized that this place was completely delirious! Under-age drinking and smoking, random brawls and a lovesick matchmaker wanting for some action, what an atrocious guild!

Natsu-san was a little stubborn at talking to me since I did make Lucy-san faint, but soon he and Lucy-san loosened up to me.

Everyone else was sort of awkwardly talking to me, but I never understood why. I wonder if they knew who my parents were?

I was slightly confused so I decided to ask Levy-san since she was always seen around books and such. "Levy-san," I said, "Did you guys find out who my parents are?"

She sat on the bench surprised at the bluntness of the question and she stiffly said, "Umm... yeah."

"Really, Who?" I asked ecstatic that she found out.

"Natsu and Lucy." She said softly smiling at me "By the way, call me Aunt Levy!"

I grinned and walked toward the bar and sat on the stool. I sighed and laid my head on the table. Auntie Mira walked towards me, "is anything wrong, hunny-bun?" Auntie Mira asked smiling softly while drying a mug.

I shook my head and asked, "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, let me just put this mug aside." Auntie Mira answered cheerfully. She set the mug aside and leaned towards me, that same sweet smile on her face.

"What's the relationship between Uncle Natsu and Aunt Lucy?" I asked thoughtfully and met my gaze up to Auntie Mira's.

She grinned and said smiling, "Well, their partners and best friends. When one falls the other picks his or her up, they've got this special relationship. Sure everyone here is nakama and everyone would die for one another, but Natsu and Lucy are different." She gazed away and pondered for a moment, "One time, Lucy disappeared from existence and Natsu was the only one who was inseparable enough to remember her." She giggled and looked back at me. "Quite the friendship, eh?"

"Thanks Auntie Mira!" I giggled and gave Auntie Mira a hug. She blushed and I jumped off the barstool.

"Auntie Erza!" I called out and Erza's head poked out with a spoonful of cake in her mouth. I giggled and walked towards her.

"I'm feeling sleepy," I said rubbing my eyes cutely, "Where can I got to sleep?"

She stuck out her finger in a way of saying 'I haven't thought of that', she then started to say, "Okay, I guess... um..."

"Can I sleep in Mo-, no sorry, Aunt Lucy's apartment?" I asked Auntie Erza.

"Sure." She softly smiled and I skipped to Mom's side.

"Aunt Lucy, Aunt Lucy!" I said, trying to get her attention. "I'm staying with you!"

She nervously smiled and lightly banged her head on the table. I heard her mumble something about another house guest.

"So when do you want to go?" I asked sweetly smiling.


	3. Bedtime Stories

**Hey, another short chapter. I really can't write long... -.-, but I did add some NaLu family fluff! Thank you all for reviewing anf favoriting and following! All rights got to Hiro-Mashima-san. Enjoy. :)**

* * *

After a long time of arguing Mom reluctantly let Dad and Happy stay in her house. Dad said in was a 'friendly sleepover'.

We were walking down the river; Mom finally gave in and laughed at Dad's jokes while he piggy-backed me and Happy was perched on Mom's shoulders. I could hear the whispering about what a 'cute family they were'. I smiled; maybe we were like a family.

"Mo- no sorry, Aunt Lucy, what am I going t o sleep in." I asked. I was wearing maroon, corduroy overall with a white tee underneath. My pink hair was in ponytails and I wore white sneakers.

Mom sighed and thought aloud, "Maybe if she wore one of my shirts, wait that would be too short, how about one of my small clothes, no."

Dad came by with one of his shirts (the ones that covered his entire upper body) gave it to Mom.

She smiled, "This would work!" She took me to the bathroom and put the shirt on me. It went well past my knees and was quite comfortable. Mom changed into a pair of silk pajamas and we both went to the bedroom. Dad sat on the end nearest to the window in only his boxers. Mom blushed furiously. I lay down in middle of Mom and Dad.

"Can you tell me a story?"I asked.

"Sure, there was a fire breathing dragon named Ustan and a beautiful blonde princess, name Yucl. " Dad started.

"Really, Ustan and Yucl?" Mom started.

"Hey who's telling the story you or me?" Dad said. Mom raised her arms in defense.

"So where was I?" Natsu pondered.

"Ustan and Yucl." I answered.

"Oh yeah, a man named Esoj Alrop wanted to take Yucl away because she was a princess and princesses are meant to be taken by creepy, pale guys." Dad said.

"Like Robert Pattinson?" Mom asked.

"Yes, _exactly_ like him. Any ways, for every princess there is always a knight in shining armor. That guy was a man called Loke Celeste. Ustan defeated him and saved Yucl themselves. Ustan and Yucl spent the rest of their lives in a place called Fairy Tail." Dad said yawning. Mom was already asleep.

Dad put his arms around me and Mom and he yawned. The last thing I heard with a shutter and a click. Then someone saying 'Mira is going to love this'

* * *

**Hope you liked it! RnR (I didn't forget Happy :P)**


	4. Paparazzi! (Check my profile)

**I didn't update yesterday! I'm sorry! I'll update this twice and I'll publish 2 new multi chap.! All rights go to Hiro Mashima-san. Enjoy. :)**

* * *

I woke up and stretched, Mom was still sleeping and Dad was snoring like a pig. I sighed; how could I be the result of this?

I squirmed out from between them and lightly shook Mom. She stirred, "Who, what?" and she tried kicking me. I skillfully dodged and she recognized me. She blushed, "Sorry Blaire." She rubbed the back of her head before heading off the bathroom

"Hey? What's wrong?" Dad groggily asked; running a hand through his pink locks.

"Umm… Nothing." I said nervously.

"OK." He said before collapsing in heap of pink hair. I giggled before going to Mom's living and switching on the television **(A.N- Does Lucy have a television?)**. I flipped through the channels and found a picture of Mom, Dad, Happy, and me laughing together. I had to admit we looked like a wonderful family.

"Aunt Lucy! Uncle Natsu! Happy!" I shouted. Mom rushed through the door wrapped in towel, soaking and hair filled with soap scum and Dad had the blankets wrapped him with Happy hovering next to him.

"Why am I not called 'Uncle Happy'?" Happy whined.

"Because I'm older than you." I said in matter-of-fact voice.

"How old _are _you?" Mom asked.

"7." I said. **(A.N- I remember my L.A teacher said something about 'said being dead', but I'm bringing him back!) **Happy immediately shut up.

"Anyways, what did you want to tell us about? I have a beauty rest to catch up on." Dad grumbled. I giggled and Mom raised an eyebrow and Happy face-palmed.

"Hey, dragon-slayers need their rest; I mean you don't get this naturally." Dad said flaunting off his body and lightly smirking at Mom.

I rolled my eyes and pointed at the television. The trio's jaws dropped. I was surprised that Sorcerer T.V was still talking about that.

"Let's go show them not to show such provocative things on T.V!" Mom said in determined voice.

"I'm all fired up!" Dad said raising his fist in the air.

"Aye!" We can all guess who said that.

"Aunt Lucy, your still in a towel, and Uncle Natsu you're half-naked and no one would blame me if I called you stripper." I told them; imagine if they went out like that. I inwardly shuddered.

"How about me?" Happy asked.

"Well, for one thing, you're not wearing pants."

* * *

**Soo.. hoped you liked it and sorry for all the Author's Notes. I just had to put them there. RnR**


	5. Hibiki?

**So, I've finally learned how to (sort of) write long! I made a new one-shot and it it 1,218 words! :D I was sooooo proud! After I a LONG time I present to you *drumroll* The fifth (is it?) chapter of What Happened? All rights go to Hiro Mashima-san! Enjoy. :)**

After finally consoling my 'family'; who were completely outraged by the fact that they were mistaken as a married couple, we walked outside a few feet apart and this time awkwardly went to the guild without a single peep.

The guild was its usual rundown barn with the long-time broken windmill and the warm and inviting welcome sign and the guild itself was shaking from the brawls going in on within, I wouldn't be surprised if it popped.

I was going to slowly push the door, because to me the guild seemed like a fragile porcelain doll that would break with a feather touch, but dad had other plans and kicked the doors open; nearly ripping the door off its hinges and Mom and I jumped back a bit. Dad yelled an enthusiastic 'We're back!' and then went on to go fight with Uncle Gray or Uncle Elfman.

Mom and I walked up to the bar, dodging various items thrown by other guild mates and I slightly giggled at their high temper levels.

We sat a set of barstool; I sat on the right and mom sat on the left. She started chatting with Auntie Levy who was conveniently seated beside her and I turned to find Auntie Erza seated next to me.

Auntie Erza was gorging down strawberry shortcake **(A.N- It's delicious!) **and glared at anyone who tried to speak to her. Although Auntie Erza ate in a better manner than Dad or Uncle Gray, she still ate sloppily.

Auntie Erza wiped her mouth clean of icing and said, her words slurring from a slight sugar high, "We need to get you started on how to get back." She ordered a glass of water from Auntie Mira and dabbed her mouth with a napkin.

"Everyone," she called out. Some people immediately snapped their heads toward fearing the wrath of the Titania, but a certain duo if ice and fire kept sparring and ignored the call of attention from Auntie Erza. "Natsu, Gray, do you have anything to say?" She glared pointedly at them and they hugged each other for the fear I losing their lifes and squealed a weak 'Aye sir!'

"Anyways, Blaire obviously is not from our time. She is… wait how old are you Blaire?" Auntie Erza asked genuinely confused.

"7." I answered matter-of-factly.

"Okay, 7 years old so that would mean that Natsu and Lucy would have had Blaire when Lucy was 10 and Natsu was around 11 or 12." Erza continued, despite the angry protests from our favorite Celestial Spirit Mage and the fire pyromaniac.

"So you assumed that Blaire is from the future?" Uncle Gray asked.

"Precisely, but the question is how she got here. We need to know how she got here to send her back, too." Auntie Erza explained further.

I was confused, why did they want to send me back? Did they not like me?

I sniffled, "Do you not want me?" Auntie Erza's eyes widened, as did the entire guild's.

"No, no, no! Juvia likes Blaire-chan! Juvia thinks that Blaire-chan is cute and funny! But Natsu and Lucy-san are not ready, as you see they're too young to take care of Blaire-chan! They are not Blaire-chan's parents from Blaire-chan's time." Aunt Juvia clarified, wiping my tears.

"I'm sorry, Blaire, please hit me." Erza said looking down.

I sweat-dropped then wiped my tears. "So what do you want to know?" I grinned. I could tell the females had to contain their squeals.

"What do you remember?" Auntie Mira asked clearing up the angst atmosphere.

"Umm... I remember being sucked up in a wrap- no warp hole and some type of information emitted into me." I said furrowing my eyebrows.

"That sounds like..." Mom began, "Hibiki." Dad finished for her.

* * *

**Okay, that was slightly longer than usual and I'm proud! I think I said that... I'm sorry for the long wait, but you see that I have learned how to write more detailed! I could've wrote slightly more, but this was a perfect poit for a cliffhanger! ****hee-hee! Hope you like the chapter! RnR!**


	6. Rage of a Dragon

**So, been a while, huh… So where were we, oh yeah, HIBIKI! All rights go to Hiro Mashima. Enjoy. :)**

* * *

Everyone stood gaping at them, "HIBIKI!" They screamed. Dad, Uncle Gajeel, and Wendy winced cupping their ears shut.

"Does anyone have a picture of Hibiki?" Mom asked. Aunt Levy stood holding the latest copy of Sorcerers Magazine.

"Luckily, I picked _this _up this morning!" Levy winked. She flipped to the photo-shoot of the Trimens and tore the page out. Levy handed the picture to Auntie Erza.

Erza pointed the so-called Hibiki out from the Trimens and asked, "Does he seem familiar to you?"

I creased my eyebrows, sweat forming above my brow. '"I-I d-don't know." I stuttered. I felt really dizzy and I could see a bright white light. The last thing I heard was a chorus of 'Blaires'.

* * *

Natsu charged at Erza eyes blazing with an inferno of fire behind him, "What did you do to her." He growled menacingly. Even the mighty Titania Erza cowered under his glare.

"Natsu, Erza did not do anything! Please let her go." Lucy pleaded.

Natsu reluctantly let go; Erza fell to the ground, her eyes as wide as plates.

Everyone else had taken a large lunge backwards escape the wrath of the Fire Dragon Slayer.

Wendy had maneuvered through the flames and picked Blaire up. She laid her down on the bar counter and began working her magic. A faint glow came from her hands and she set them on her core.

* * *

**Okay, friend rushing me! Sorry it's short! Hope you liked it! RnR!**


	7. Fairy Tail

**Kind of wrote a short chapter last time... Eh he he he... So I decided to update! This one is going to be slightly longer, so without further ado, I present to you the 7th chapter of What Happened! All rights go to Hiro Mashima! Enjoy. :)**

* * *

Wendy dimmed her glowing hands until the light diminished and stroked Blaire's hair once before clearing her throat. "Umm... Guys, we have a problem." She said, her eyes wet.

"What happened?" Natsu asked gripping Wendy's shoulders tightly, slightly glaring at her. Wendy looked up at him with watery eyes and Natsu let her go walking back a few steps and he sheepishly rubbed his nape.

Wendy continued, "Blaire's magic capacity is growing, and that's a good thing, but with her having some sort of amnesia has given her a large shock. When a person starts growing their magic capacity, their body is weak and unstable. Any added pressure will overwork the system. So to cut to the chase, Blaire is in a juvenile comatose."

Everyone stumbled backwards a little bit the words 'juvenile comatose' were jumbled in their heads. They tried to make sense of the words and nothing came out of it.

Lucy burst into tears. The warm, salty rivers flowed down her cheeks and fell to the floor. Many others followed suit, tearing up at the memories they had, the laughs that they shared. The times when she was still there, alive and full of energy.

* * *

I felt lost, in a plummet of darkness. I opened my eyes and tried it make sense of my surroundings. Nothing was visible, not even a speck of life. I looked around and I found a small seed of life to the right of me. I ran towards thinking that there was nothing to lose. The seed became larger, enough to fit a baby through. A grin spread on my face in and adrenaline coursed through my veins.

The light soon became so bright that I had to shield my eye, but that didn't stop me from running, I wanted to get out of this labyrinth of darkness and I would use all means to get to light.

I kept running until I came upon a city. Cobblestone streets was paved on with small businesses and cottages lined the right and left sides. People busily walked on and off, into the stores, houses, and restaurants. I kept walking until I bumped into someone.

It was him, apparently and was unusually clad in only his navy blue boxers, he wavy blue hair with hints if raven and dark blue eyes. He struck a chord as someone familiar and I immediately felt fond of him.

He was till on the ground and I held my hand out to him, he gladly accepted it and I pulled him up.

"Sorry, 'bout that, I wasn't looking." He told me. "Hi, my name's Glade. Wait, I sense magic from you, are you a mage?" Glade asked.

"Umm... Yeah. My name is Blaire." I answered with a smile.

"Do you want to join my guild, Fairy Tail?" He asked eyes lighting up.

"Sure." I said grinning at him.

He grabbed my hand and we ran to Fairy Tail, hand-in-hand.

* * *

**Okay, that over with... -.- Like the new plot! Can you guess who that was? First 3 people who can guess can give me OCs of the guild memebers! :) Hope you liked it! RnR!**


	8. Future FT?

**Ok, I'm surprised I didn't get any angry messages for not updating! Sorry! Parents grounded me... :/ Okay, here's the chapter. All rights go to Hiro Mashima. Enjoy :).**

Glade and I reached the guild doors, I honestly wanted to sneak on in there, but apparently Glade thought a little different.y than I did. He kicked the doors open, nearly ripping the doors off its hinges, obviously Glade was quite the atrocious one.

"I'm back! With perhaps a new guild member!" Glade announced, the crowd seemed uninterested in what he said and their eyes gazed on towards me with interest, though.

A man with purple hair and tan skin walked towards Glade and ruffled his hair. Glade scowled and pushed him away and the man chuckled, "So who's the girl?"

"A future mage of Fairy Tail, that's who!" Glade answered back enthusiastically.

"She does have a large magic power, I can feel it." The man acknowledged.

What's Fairy Tail? Who's the man? Mavis, where the hell am I?

"You seem confused, my name is Romeo." 'Romeo' said holding his hand out in a polite way.

"Do you have any questions, feel free to ask Lydia. She's the barmaid." Romeo said guiding me towards her.

She had curly green hair braided alongside her head and she had big blue eyes. She seemed very feminine and reserved. She wore an elegant lime green dress which stopped at her ankles. On contrary to the princess-like gown, her feet were dressed in worn out converse.

I cautiously walked over to Lydia, dodging any broken bee bottles thrown my way. I sat down on a barstool near Lydia.

"We'll, here's a new face. Are you new here?" Lydia asked passing a drink to a man sitting next to me.

"Well, more like lost, kind of lost track of my parents. Then I met Glade, and now here I am." I said, proposing my situation.

Lydia nodded in consideration, and said after thought, "Can you tell me their names? Maybe I can help you find them. You'll stay here in the mean time."

I bobbed me head up and down gratefully "Yes, thank you." I cleared my throat and continued, "Natsu and Lucy Heartfilia-Dagneel."

I heard a loud clamor behind me, I turned to see a couple of adults arguing.

One was naked with a girl with curly blue hair clinging onto him possessively. Another was a lovely pair, one with scarlet hair and another with light blue hair and a strange marking in his face. The last pair was a heavily pierced man with long, black hair and a short blue-haired bookworm-type girl under his arm.

The red-haired beauty walked towards me with a forced smile "Hi, umm... Did you say Natsu and Lucy?" She was sweating buckets and seemed very nervous talking to me, as if I was a alien from Mars.

"Yeah, their my parents." I said calmly. I crossed my legs and flooded my hand neatly in my lap.

"Do you know where they are?" The tattooed man asked, slightly calmer than the scarlet-haired girl, but still jittery.

"Actually, kind of lost right now..." I answered, sheepishly scratching the back of my head.

The adults shuffled around awkwardly wondering what to say next. The half-naked man walked towards me, probably wanting to say something, but was interrupted by the guild doors slamming open.

Mom and Dad walked seeming worried, scared, and enraged. "Who are all of you people, and where is my daughter!" Dad yelled fire erupting from his body, causing some of the members to scoot back in fear.

The half-naked man walked towards Dad with a cocky smirk plastered on his face, "It's just like you to forget your former nakama, Flamebrain."

Mom and Dad stared gazing at them, jaws slacked. "Ice Stripper?!" Dad exclaimed.

**Sorry, that was very late and rushed! Hope you liked it! RnR!**


	9. Who the Heck? Overview

**I'm SOOO sorry! I had some important exams and tests, in America, the end of the school year is very hectic! Thank you for staying with me! I found a lot of people were confused, so after this chapter, there will be an overview there! All rights go to Hiro Mashima! Dedicated to my friend Kylie! Enjoy. :)**

* * *

"So you finally decided to show up, eh, Flame brain? Well, I would expect that since your head is full of coal!" The so-called 'Ice Stripper' sniggered.

"Hey, dad, do you know these people?" I asked, looking suspiciously at my father.

I narrowed my eyes at him and father gave in, shrugging in dismay. "Well, Blaire, before me and Mom…"

"Mom and I." I corrected.

"Whatever, anyways, before _Mom and I_ had you, we were part of a magic guild. We went on missions and fought bad guys, and such." Dad explained to me.

"But what I'm wondering is why the Magic Council letting guilds form again." Mom said eyeing cautiously around. "Especially after they disbanded it themselves."

The armor-clad woman stepped up to clarify, "Don't worry about it, Lucy."

"Are you sure, Erza?" Mom asked, looking eerily around the guildhall.

Erza-san put a metallic hand on Mother's shoulders to assure her. Mom smiled back and skipped off to the blue-headed bookworm while saying in a singsong voice 'Levy-chan'.

Ice Stripper and Dad were arguing with each other, butting heads while the heavily pierced and the blue-haired man stood to the side snickering to themselves about 'how stupid they were'.

My brother, Blaze, and I sat on a barstool in front of Auntie Mira while she wiped down beer mugs.

"So, who are they?" Blaze asked making gestures to our parents' friends.

Auntie Mira smiled and set the wooden glass before breaking down the statistics of the 6 'adults'.

"Well, you see the man with the raven black hair and piercings studded on his face, his name is Gajeel. He's married to Levy, the girl with short blue hair and they have 2 kids, Gale and Gadge, they're twins! Then you see the redhead, her name is Erza, and her husband is the guy with the tattoo, they have a daughter named Kylie." Mira took a breath and giggled at Blaze's red face at the thought of Kylie. "And the last couple is the navy-haired man stripping, Gray, and the lady with long, curly blue hair, Juvia. They also have a son names Glade. I believe Blaire, you've met him."

I felt my cheeks get hot at the thought of Glade.

* * *

**Okay, hope you liked it! RnR!  
Now for the overview:**

**In the beginning of the story, Blaire came to Fairy Tail, as if on a mission. Fairy Tail came to the conclusion that Blaire came from the future. Blaire got into a coma due to her magic power growing immensely and trying to recall a memory at the same time. While Blaire is going through coma she is reliving her memories. For more stay tuned!**


End file.
